A l'Ombre d'une Cicatrice
by Tessieg
Summary: Et si Harry n'avait jamais été élevé par les Dursley ? Et si les Malefoy étaient venus le chercher à Godric's Hallow ? La destinée d'Harry s'en voit-elle complètement chamboulée ou... (fiction aussi sur HPfanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Le bébé dormait. La femme le regarda avec une pointe de crainte et se tourna vers l'homme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, derrière elle. Il contemplait la scène le regard neutre, froid. Il regardait le désordre évident autour d'eux, les objets en lambeaux qui jonchaient le sol, le corps frêle et désormais froid qui était étendu entre celui de sa femme et du bébé survivant.

-Lucius… Crois-tu que ce soit vraiment…

-Il n'y a pas de doute. Dépêche-toi, à tous les coups quelqu'un a été envoyé pour le récupérer !

La femme déglutit et enjamba le corps de la morte pour pouvoir se pencher vers le lit à barreaux à peu près intact. Elle se pencha, prit délicatement le bébé potelé entre ses mains et vint le caler contre son cœur, entre ses bras. Le bébé gémit un instant et elle le berça inconsciemment, ce geste devenu une habitude avec son propre fils. Son regard se posa sur la cicatrice rougeoyante qui zébrait le front de l'enfant et elle frémit. Oui, c'était bien là la preuve irréfutable que cet enfant serait connu dans « leur » monde et que tous ceux qui avaient souffert ces dernières années voudraient le rencontrer. C'était aussi, par ailleurs, la preuve que cet enfant était la source de la destruction de leur maître, de celui que la famille Malfoy avait suivi depuis le tout début.

Voldemort n'était plus.

Elle se retourna vers son mari et hocha la tête nerveusement, pour lui signifier que tout était bon. Sa mâchoire se contracta et il se dépêcha de la rejoindre dans la salle lorsqu'il entendit le vrombissement d'un appareil venant du ciel.

-Vite ! C'est ce lourdaud de Hagrid qui a été envoyé !

Il tendit la main, attrapa fermement l'épaule de Narcissa, et transplana.

Lorsque Hagrid entra dans la maison détruite de James et Lily, il fut pris de lourds sanglots en voyant l'état déplorable dans lequel elle avait été mise. Il se surprit à prier le ou les dieux moldus dont il avait entendu parlé dans l'espoir impossible qu'il les trouverait encore en vie. Mais en montant une à une les marches il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence.

Il découvrit le couple étendu à terre, sans vie, et s'approcha du berceau de celui que déjà toute l'Angleterre et même les pays avoisinants appelaient le Survivant. Et là, quel ne fut pas le choc, lorsqu'il découvrit que l'enfant qu'il était venu chercher avait… Disparu !

Il regarda partout autour de lui, affolé. Il était pourtant sûr que l'enfant avait été là encore quelques minutes auparavant, parce que Dumbledore avait vérifié à l'aide d'un sort. Il resta interdit, affolé. Il avait failli à sa mission : le bébé Potter avait été emporté par quelqu'un d'autre !

Dumbledore était avec miss McGonagall en train d'attendre devant la maison de la seule famille qui restait désormais au bébé : son oncle et sa tante moldus, ainsi que leur fils gras et intenable. Ils virent enfin arrivé la moto du garde-chasse de Poudlard dans une pétarade et le demi-géant se gara, se leva, puis se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers eux, l'air totalement paniqué.

Dumbledore remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas et demanda, inquiet :

-Hagrid, où est l'enfant ?

L'interpelé ne réussit pas à répondre, tellement il était secoué. De grosses larmes s'écrasaient sur ses joues. Minerva essaya de le calmer comme elle put, posant sa main sur le bras de Hagrid.

- Il… Il n'était plus là… Je suis arrivé trop tard !

-Quoi !?

Les deux sorciers plus âgés regardaient avec incrédulité le plus jeune (mais qui les dépassait largement en taille). Dumbledore se ressaisit rapidement, sortit sa baguette et invoqua un sort de localisation, craignant le pire. Et ses craintes furent confirmées.

-Merlin ! Ils ont osés !

-Qu'avez-vous vu Albus ? demanda la sous-directrice.

-Les Malfoy. Ils ont emporté Harry chez eux !

La vieille maison familiale se dressait devant le couple et l'enfant toujours endormi dans les bras de la femme. Celle-ci regarda son mari et souffla :

-Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? L'élever ? Et Drago dans tout ça ?

-Nous ferons ce que nous avions prévu Narcissa. Nous élèverons Drago comme le fils qu'il est, et nous donnerons à Harry un foyer de « vrais » sorciers. Nous forgerons ainsi son caractère sans pour autant lui montrer l'affection que nous portons à notre fils !

Sa femme acquiesça lentement et regarda l'enfant qui reposait contre son sein. Ce n'était peut-être pas son fils, il avait peut-être fait disparaître le mage noir, mais elle sentait que ce bébé accomplirait encore de grandes choses.

Ils rentrèrent et elle se dépêcha de monter jusqu'à la nurserie. Son fils, son petit Drago aux cheveux si blonds dormait dans son beau lit, inconscient du changement qui allait s'effectuer à partir d'aujourd'hui dans la vie familiale. Le lit était tellement grand que Narcissa décida de posé le brun sur le même matelas pour cette nuit en tout cas. Elle trouva une turbulette dans un tiroir, en couvrit son nouveau fils et l'allongea à côté de Drago.

Elle sortit à reculons, éteignit la lumière et s'apprêta à fermer la porte de la chambre d'enfants lorsqu'elle entendit des coups à la porte d'entrée. Elle sursauta, regarda au bas de l'escalier son mari se diriger vers la porte, sa baguette à la main. Il lui fit signe de rentrer à nouveau dans la pièce puis ouvrit. Dumbledore entra dans la demeure des sangs purs, son visage ne laissant aucune expression faciale lui échapper, sans attendre que Malfoy l'invite à l'intérieur. Il regarda l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds qui le menaçait de sa baguette.

-Nous savons tous les deux que cette baguette vous serait inutile contre moi Lucius !

Lui-même n'avait pas même pris la peine de sortir sa baguette. A la place, un sourire malicieux éclairait son visage. Il plissa les yeux et dit assez fort pour que toute la maison l'entende, ne quittant toujours pas du regard son hôte :

- Je suis venu chercher le jeune Harry qui est ici. Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir bien voulu le… Baby-sitter quelque temps mais je ne voudrais pas vous encombrer d'un autre enfant que le vôtre plus longtemps !

-Voyons Dumbledore mais que racontez-vous !? demanda moqueusement Lucius Malfoy, en resserrant cependant sa prise sur le bois de sa baguette.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes allé chercher Harry à Godric's Hallow et que vous l'avez pris avec vous ici ? Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez déjà oublié ce détail pourtant ! Je pense qu'il est temps que cet enfant retrouve la place qui lui est destiné dans une famille qui l'accueillera sans se préoccuper de ce qui vient d'arriver quelques heures auparavant. Vous me suivez, n'est-ce pas ?

Malfoy père se raidit et gronda :

-Ce n'est pas un vieux barbu décati qui me dira ce que je dois faire ou pas ! Le garçon restera ici, que cela vous plaise ou non ! Nous avons décidé de l'éduquer, vous devriez être surpris et même reconnaissant de notre geste… Monsieur le Directeur !

Dumbledore l'écarta en souriant sans rien ajouter et monta les marches menant à la chambre sans se préoccuper et des insultes derrière lui. Il anticipa le sort paralysant que Malfoy lui jeta et s'écarta juste à temps pour ne pas se le recevoir en plein dos. Il atteignit la pièce et ouvrit la porte. Il soupira simplement et voyant Narcissa, elle aussi armée, qui lui faisait front.

-Vous ne toucherez pas aux enfants Dumbledore !

-Voyons Narcissa… Je m'attendais à plus de gentillesse dans cet accueil de votre part !

Elle ne bougea pas et l'homme continua :

-Finit de plaisanter. Laissez-moi passer pour récupérer cet enfant qui n'aurait pas dû être amené ici en premier lieu, bien que je sois agréablement surpris par votre sens si protecteur et maternel auprès de cet orphelin. Je pense que vous me comprenez et que vous ferez le bon choix en abaissant votre baguette et en me laissant passer.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, la mère se décala en plissant les yeux et regarda le vieil homme s'approcher. Il se pencha vers le lit et hoqueta de surprise. Les deux bébés, dans leur sommeil, s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre et se tenaient par leur petite main potelée. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda cette scène déroutante.

-Comment…

Narcissa sourit, fière de cet évènement inattendu qui déstabilisa le grand magicien.

-Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça n'est-ce pas ? Je les ai retrouvé ainsi à peine deux minutes après les avoir couché l'un à côté de l'autre ! Il semblerait qu'ils soient heureux d'avoir un compagnon de jeu de leur âge !

Dumbledore regarda les deux bambins profondément endormis et sentit son cœur fondre à cette image attendrissante. Il ne pouvait cependant pas laisser Harry Potter ici.

-Et puis, où l'auriez-vous mis sinon ?, poursuivit la femme. Vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'être élevé dans une famille de sang pur ne peut qu'être bon pour lui ! Il recevra une éducation magique, avec un autre enfant de son âge, et il sera à l'abri du besoin.

-Mais vous…

-Si vous vous inquiétez pour lui, retentit une voix dans son dos – celle de Lucius-, je peux vous assurer que nous ne ferons pas de lui un esclave et que nous veillerons à ce qu'il ne soit pas trop en contact avec les autres sorciers… Qui pourraient l'effrayer avec la renommée qu'il aura chez eux.

Dumbledore resta silencieux de longues secondes puis rencontra le regard décidé du père de famille. Il avait au départ voulu le faire grandir chez les Dursley pour que justement il ne rencontre pas de sorciers qui lui monteraient la tête avec cette histoire de Survivant, etc. Il pouvait être sûr que chez les Malfoy il ne serait pas du tout traité en héros pour ça. Mais pouvait-il délibérément accepter de laisser cet enfant chez ceux qui avaient été partisans de Voldemort ?

Il sursauta, pensant tout à coup à quelque chose et sourit, avant de leur dire :

-Bien, j'imagine que cet enfant peut très bien grandir ici sans problème. Cependant, je tiens tout de même à vous avertir que cet enfant bénéficiera toute son enfance d'une surveillance à distance. J'espère que vous comprenez que sa place est dans une famille qui le permettra de grandir avec insouciance mais intelligence… Et qu'un arrivé forcé à Poudlard avant l'âge approprié ne lui serait pas forcément profitable !

Le couple d'anciens mangemorts acquiescèrent, légèrement étonné qu'il rende les armes aussi vite et leur laisse la garde de ce petit enfant si spécial aux yeux du monde magique. Dumbledore descendit donc et sortit de chez eux après avoir été sûr qu'ils avaient bien compris et qu'ils étaient conscients de ce que cela impliquait. Ils avaient peut-être gagné l'autorisation d'élever le fils Potter, mais le directeur de Poudlard serait toujours là pour veiller à ce que tout ce passe bien !


	2. Chapter 2

v Chapitre 2 :

Harry était un enfant vif, légèrement plus timide que du blond auprès duquel il grandissait, mais ne se laissant pas pour autant marcher sur les pieds. Monsieur Malfoy avait le souci de ne pas laisser l'un des enfants en arrière, leur inculpant à tous deux les règles strictes des familles sorcières. Harry et Drago avait déjà fait preuve de capacités magiques avant de devenir frères adoptifs, mais à partir du moment où ils vécurent ensemble, les choses s'intensifièrent. Harry semblait particulièrement doué, et cela effrayait parfois Narcissa qui avait l'impression que Drago allait en subir les frais si une dispute s'élevait entre les deux bébés encore inconscients de leurs actes. Mais, à l'inverse, le brun semblait faire preuve d'une tendresse profonde pour le vrai Malfoy, et sa magie s'élevait toujours pour le protéger.

Un jour, alors que les deux enfants apprenaient à cette période à marcher, Drago se dirigea à l'insu de ses parents vers un coin du jardin de la propriété qui était dangereux pour lui puisqu'un trou profond y avait été creusé dernièrement. Harry le suivait tant bien que mal, ses petits pas encore hésitants.

-Daco… Daco !

Il appelait ainsi son frère, pour que celui-ci se retourne. Les premiers mots des deux garçons avaient été le prénom –légèrement déformé certes– de l'autre.

Drago se retourna légèrement et sourit de toutes ses petites dents à Harry.

-Riri ! Beau !

Il désignait de sa main potelée les belles fleurs de l'autre côté du trou. Il s'approcha dangereusement du trou et, alors que, beaucoup trop tard, les parents se rendaient compte de l'horreur qui s'apprêtait à arriver sous leurs yeux écarquillés d'effroi, Drago mit un pied chancelant au bord du gouffre et glissa. Soudain, Lucius et Narcissa, qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de sortir leurs baguettes, virent la magie d'Harry s'étendre autour de lui et glisser jusqu'au blond. Ils virent leur cher petit ange réapparaître du trou et voleter jusqu'à l'autre enfant, pour se poser juste à côté de lui. Les adultes coururent jusqu'à eux et les prirent dans leur bras, pleurant des larmes joyeuses et remerciant le Survivant d'avoir sauvé son frère adoptif. Harry affichait un air boudeur et, Narcissa le remarquant, elle lui demanda pourquoi. Il répondit alors :

-Daco pas gentil ! Pas attend'e moi…

Les parents rirent et rentrèrent avec les bébés. Juste avant cela, Lucius se fustigea de n'avoir pas pensé à mettre de protection autour du chantier et éleva sa baguette pour lancer un sort de barrière tout autour du terrain dangereux.

Drago aussi était protecteur envers le garçon du même âge que lui.

Un jour, alors qu'Harry, à trois ans, avait fait une bêtise, il s'interposa entre son père qui le grondait et le brun, mit ses petits poings sur ses hanches et regarda l'adulte d'un air décidé.

-Drago pousse toi ! Cela ne te concerne pas. Harry a fait une bêtise et il doit apprendre à assumer ses erreurs.

Drago secoua la tête et répondit :

-Non. Harry est pas méchant. Il est gentil Riri ! Faut pas gronder Riri !

Monsieur Malfoy, bien que fier de son fils qui n'hésitait pas à se dresser pour ce qu'il pensait juste, savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir et n'acceptait pas que son fils contredise son autorité. Il punit les deux enfants. Cependant, Drago souriait dans sa punition, car au moins, il pouvait partager la punition du brun.

Ainsi, les deux enfants grandissaient dans une éducation incontestable, mais aussi dans une atmosphère de perpétuelle rivalité. Ils avaient beau se défendre et se protéger l'un l'autre, ils avaient beau s'aimer comme des frères le feraient, cette pointe de confrontation semblait ne jamais vouloir disparaître. C'était à qui aurait le droit de monter en premier sur le balais à bascule qu'ils avaient reçu, à qui apporterait en premier sa preuve qu'il contrôlé sa magie lors d'une émotion un peu trop forte, à qui serait le plus implacable avec les elfes de maison les servant. Cependant, sur ce dernier point, Harry n'était jamais le premier. Contre toute sa bonne volonté, il n'arrivait pas à être aussi sec que l'était Drago face à Dobby, l'elfe aux yeux globuleux qui était chargé de le surveiller lorsque les Malfoy devaient partir pour une réunion de famille.

Ce point était une douleur sourde dans la poitrine du jeune garçon qu'il avait vite du apprendre à refouler. Il faisait partie de la famille, même s'il savait qu'il était adopté, et il se savait apprécier par les membres de celle-ci, mais il n'avait jamais été convié aux réunions familiales et il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi. Drago lui assurait qu'il ne manquait rien, et qu'à part son parrain, Severus, qui était gentil avec lui, tous les autres adultes étaient sans intérêt pour lui.

Ce n'est que tard qu'il rencontra enfin le fameux parrain de son frère de lait. Jusqu'à ce jour, à chaque fois que le maître de potion était venu au manoir Malfoy, Narcissa avait demandé à Harry de monter jouer dans sa chambre, ou de ne pas se montrer en tout cas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui interdisait-on la plupart du temps de rencontrer d'autres sorciers ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de flemmarder dans les rues du chemin de Traverse ? Pourquoi les garçons avec qui lui et Drago jouaient –les fils Goyle et Crabe– avaient eu un mouvement de recul en découvrant sa cicatrice, puis avait finalement semblés oublier ce détail ?

Et surtout, pourquoi, à partir de ses neuf ans, Drago avait semblé lui-même plus sensible à cette cicatrice, la regardant de travers, presque hautainement, le soir de son anniversaire ?

Bien assez vite, Harry en découvrit la raison. Le jour de son neuvième anniversaire, à lui aussi, Lucius Malfoy entraîna son fils adoptif dans le jardin, à l'écart, pour lui parler.

-Harry… Tu sais que dans deux ans tu recevras ta lettre pour aller à Poudlard. Mais il y a pleins de choses sur ton passé, même si nous t'en avons déjà parlé sans que tu t'en rendes vraiment compte, que tu dois savoir.

En effet, les Malfoy n'avaient jamais cachés à leurs fils leur ancienne nature de mangemorts (dont ils gardaient une certaine fierté teintée d'amertume), le passé relié à l'existence de Voldemort, ses idéologies et tout le reste qui s'approchait de plus ou moins loin aux contextes historique, social et politique de l'Angleterre sorcière.

Harry savait donc que celui que ses parents avaient suivis durant toute une période de leur vie avait disparu. Il savait aussi que c'était grâce à un unique survivant à l'Avakedavra ? Cependant il ne savait pas encore que c'était lui. Il n'en avait pas conscience. Lorsque l'adulte le lui révéla, le choc fut tel que Harry rejeta tout en bloc et nia, avant de s'enfuir en courant et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. C'est ce soir-là qu'il rencontra Severus pour la première fois. Depuis des années, Rogue était au courant pour l'adoption du Survivant, il avait même était présent à de nombreuses reprises lorsque les deux garçons n'étaient encore que des bébés, et cela avait pourtant été dur pour lui. Mais, cependant, plus le brun grandissait et plus cela avait été dur pour Severus. Il avait donc était décidé qu'il s'éloignerait jusqu'à ce qu'Harry sache toute la vérité. Lucius avait jugé, à juste titre, que Severus serait certainement le mieux placé pour réussir à dérider Harry et le faire sortir de sa chambre.

Harry ne pleurait plus depuis plusieurs minutes voir heures déjà, mais son regard était vide, plongé sur ce qu'il restait du champ de bataille qu'il avait créé dans sa chambre, en proie à la colère. Colère contre lui-même pour ne pas être le digne fils des Malfoy, colère contre eux pour lui avoir caché la vérité, contre le monde sorcier qui donc, comme le lui avait dit son père, le voyait comme un héros, mais aussi incompréhension. Comment cette avait pu l'accueillir alors que c'était à cause de lui que leur maître avait disparu ? Monsieur Malfoy avait laissé sous-entendre que depuis que le mage noir était mort leurs idéologies n'étaient plus aussi virulentes, mais s'il avait appris à ne respecter que les sangs purs et à mépriser tous les traitres à leurs sangs ou les sangs impurs, c'était bien Lucius et Narcissa qui lui avaient enseigné tout ça.

Le garçon n'entendit pas les trois coups frappés à sa porte et ne fit pas attention à celle-ci lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit le lit grincer sous lui et un poids s'ajouter à ses côtés qu'il se ressaisit. Il releva la tête et découvrit le regard sombre d'un homme aux cheveux noirs encadrant son visage diaphane, légèrement cireux. Il resta hébété devant cette apparition, cherchant à mettre un nom sur ce visage que son frère lui avait très certainement déjà décrit.

-Bonsoir Harry…

La voix était profonde, presque enrouée par l'émotion. L'enfant se redressa et s'adossa à ses coussins. Il murmura quelques formules de politesse puis se tut et contempla ce nouveau venu. Il le trouvait intimidant.

-Sais-tu qui je suis ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. L'homme le scrutait du regard comme s'il recherchait quelque chose en lui, comme s'il hésitait entre lui montrer de l'affection ou de la répulsion. Il se rappela de ce qu'un jour, Drago avait dit à propos de son parrain : « Il est bizarre quand on lui parle de toi ».

-Je… Vous êtes Severus Rogue, le parrain de Drago ?

Le plus âgé acquiesça et sourit doucement.

-Je présume que tu ne te souviens pas de moi. La dernière fois que tu m'as vu tu ne devais pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Déjà à cet époque tu leur…

Il s'arrêta brusquement, écarquillant les yeux face à l'erreur qu'il s'était apprêté à dire. Harry ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa gêne mais s'interrogeait sur le début de phrase.

-Lorsque je leur quoi ? Vous parlez de père et mère ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais à cette époque ?

Severus se détendit et balaya la question d'un geste de la main.

-Rien d'important Harry. Si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour parler de cette période-là du passé. Je voudrais que tu sache que tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui a pu advenir. Ce que tu dois garder en tête c'est que désormais cette famille te considère comme un membre à part entière d'elle, et que tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'avoir libérer notre pays d'un homme aux ambitions peut-être trop virulentes.

Devant l'air surpris du petit il ajouta :

-Oui Harry. Ce n'est pas parce que je partage certaines de ses idées et que j'ai été un de ses plus proches fidèles que je ne peux pas reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas raison sur tout. Tu ne dois seulement penser que le monde tourne autour des sangs purs, mais que les autres en font aussi partis. Ta vraie mère par exemple, était une née moldue…

-QUOI !?

Le cri dégouté d'Harry interrompit Severus, qui laissa son vis-à-vis dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Mais c'est révoltant ! Un sale sang-de-bourbe ? Je suis de sang impur ? Non ! Non c'est impossible ! Et puis mes parents sont les Malfoy. Ils ne m'ont peut-être pas mis au monde mais c'est EUX qui m'ont éduqué ! Personne d'autre !

Harry s'était redressé, révolté. Il frissonna de dégoût et décida de redescendre auprès de sa famille d'adoption. Il trouva Narcissa assise sur un fauteuil près d'une cheminée réchauffant la grande salle, et Lucius debout derrière elle, les mains posées sur ses épaules pour la réconforter. Drago était dans un coin, l'air inquiet, attristé.

Harry se rapprocha du couple de mangemorts et se tint bien droit.

-Père, mère.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui et le brun put remarquer les larmes poindre au bord des yeux de la femme. Il comprit alors qu'elle s'était réellement attachée à lui et cela le rassura.

-Je… Mon passé ne me permet pas d'être votre digne fils, mais j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas le changer, et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cela. Je suis bien décidé à devenir un sorcier parfait, et de mériter mon nom de famille d'adoption.

Narcissa sourit et lui ouvrit les bras. N'ayant jamais été des parents trop démonstratifs d'affection et préférant la relation parent-enfant d'autorité, cela représentait beaucoup et Harry le comprit. Il se réfugia dans l'étreinte de la jeune femme et se laissa aller contre son cœur. Elle le serra fortement et lui chantonna une berceuse pour le consoler.

Aussitôt, Drago traversa la salle et se jeta à son tour dans les bras de sa mère, serrant son frère adoptif contre lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il répétait sans cesse le prénom du brun, ajoutant parfois des « frérot » émus. Monsieur Malfoy regardait cette scène touchant avoir un léger sourire aux lèvres, bien que gêné par tant d'effusion. Rogue entra dans la pièce et rendit un regard inquiet à son meilleur ami… Qu'allait-il advenir plus tard, lorsque le monde sorcier saurait comment avait évolué le jeune héros de toute une génération ?


	3. Chapter 3

v Chapitre 3

Le jour où les garçons reçurent leur lettre pour Poudlard, l'excitation fut à son comble.

Pour fêter l'évènement, et au mépris des dangers qui pouvaient en résoudre, monsieur Malfoy offrit aux deux garçons d'aller voir un match de Quidditch. Ce n'était pas le premier qu'allait voir en direct Drago, mais pour Harry c'était une grande première. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de sautiller sur place, ne voulait pas dormir le soir, et se réveillait aux aurores pour cocher une case de plus sur la feuille où il avait écrit tous les jours qui le séparaient de son rêve.

Lorsqu'enfin vint le jour où il cocha la case «jour-J », il fonça vers le lit du blond, de l'autre côté de la chambre, et le secoua vivement.

-Drake ! Drake, debout ! Il faut qu'on se prépare pour le match !

Drago ouvrit les yeux en gémissant et sourit à son frangin.

-Riri, calme-toi un peu, on dirait qu'on t'a offert la lune ! Quoi qu'à vrai dire… Je ne suis même pas sûr que la lune te fasse autant d'effet.

-Mais Dray, tu te rends comptes ? Je vais enfin voir un vrai match ! Pas en rediffusion ni dans la pensine de Père ! Et surtout… Je vais enfin pouvoir sortir me promener sans que Mère ne stresse comme jamais.

-C'est tout à ton honneur Harry, maintenant laisse-moi me rendormir.

Heureusement pour Harry et malheureusement pour Drago, Dobby apparut soudain et leur déclara que son maître les attendait dans la salle à manger. Le blond ronchonna mais se leva et s'habilla tandis que son frère adoptif, déjà prêt, n'arrêtait pas de le presser.

-C'est bon Harry ! J'arrive, descends, toi !

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin tous en bas, Lucius fit ses quelques dernières recommandations à Harry concernant le fait qu'il ne devait pas s'éloigner, ni se faire trop remarquer. Pour l'occasion, Harry avait rabaissé ses cheveux indisciplinés sur sa cicatrice, comprenant qu'elle posait problème.

Ils furent installés évidemment à de très bonnes places et Harry eut les yeux écarquillés durant tout le temps que dura la partie. Il ne se lassait pas de voir ce ballet magique de balais et des joueurs qui les maniaient avec souplesse. Lucius remarqua avec surprise que le brun avait assez vite arrêté de regarder les joueurs pour bouger la tête assez nerveusement, comme s'il suivait un point invisible. Il se concentra et remarqua alors ce qu'avait noté son fils adoptif : le vif d'or.

Il se fit alors la remarque que le garçon avait des prédispositions étonnantes. Il sourit et serra affectueusement les épaules des deux jeunes à ses côtés.

-Vous avez vu comment il a attrapé le vif d'or ?

Harry babillait en sortant du terrain, tenant le bras de Drago et l'agitant en tous sens, au plus grand désespoir de celui-ci. Il rit pourtant et se laissa aller au bonheur de son frère. Il était heureux de le voir aussi souriant, et bientôt, ce furent deux garçons intenables qui devancèrent le sang pur en riant et disant n'importe quoi. Harry buta cependant contre quelque chose et bascula en avant. Il s'agrippa à la première chose qu'il trouva pour ne pas finir le nez dans la poussière.

-Harry, ça va !?

Drago l'aidait déjà à se relever, époussetant ses vêtements. Le brun releva alors la tête vers la chose à laquelle il s'était raccroché. Ou plutôt la personne. Il tenait la robe argentée d'un sorcier qui le dévisageait par-dessus des lunettes en forme de demi-lune, le regard mutin mais néanmoins sérieux lorsqu'il vit arriver Lucius.

-Monsieur Malfoy, dit-il en inclinant respectueusement la tête. Puis il sourit à nouveau aux deux jeunes sorciers devant lui.

-Je présume que ces deux chenapans sont Harry et Drago.

Intimidés, les garçons saluèrent celui qu'ils avaient reconnus, grâce aux cartes des choco-grenouilles, comme le directeur de l'école de magie.

-J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait mal en tombant Harry. Tu ressembles tellement à ton père… Sauf les yeux, tu as les yeux de ta mère.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers l'adulte qui se tenait dans son dos. Puis il dit :

-Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur, mais il me semble que vous faîtes erreur. C'est Drago qui ressemble à nos parents.

-Je parlais évidemment de tes véritables parents Harry, de James et Lily Potter.

Harry le regarda, étonné, tandis qu'il sentait la main de son père adoptif se raidir sur son épaule.

-Mes véritables parents ? Vous les connaissiez ?

-Voyons Harry, l'interrompit Lucius, nous ne t'avons pas enseigné à être irrespectueux envers les adultes il me semble.

-Mais Père je…

-Assez. Les garçons, allez au stand de bonbons et achetez-vous ce qui vous fait plaisir. Laissez-nous discuter entre adultes, leur dit Lucius en leur tendant à chacun plusieurs gallions.

Lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés, le sorcier attendit le verdict du directeur… Ce qui ne tarda pas. Le vieil homme sourit simplement, hocha la tête et regarda du côté du jeune brun qui venait de partir avec son frère adoptif.

-Je vois que vous vous occupez bien de lui. Il semble en bonne santé, bien éduqué et parfaitement à l'aise.

Un sourire énigmatique que Malfoy n'aimait pas étirait ses yeux. Lucius savait que sous son air joyeux et farfelu se cachait un véritable sorcier, bien conscient de tout ce qui attendait le jeune Potter. Il s'approcha d'ailleurs de Lucius et souffla :

-Je trouve cependant qu'il est légèrement inconscient d'amener cet enfant dans un endroit tel que celui-ci, où de nombreuses personnes pourraient le reconnaître.

-Je trouve au contraire que l'enfant devrait apprendre à être confronté à la réalité. Nous l'avons protégé de sa notoriété durant toutes ces années mais il me semble qu'il est grandement temps pour lui de sortir.

-Moi qui pensais que vous seriez récalcitrants à être vu en sa compagnie… Ou peut-être ressentez-vous finalement réellement de l'affection pour lui ?

-Monsieur, je n'aime pas vos sous-entendus, rugit le blond. Harry est notre fils, tout comme Drago, et nous ne faisons pas de distinction entre eux, malgré leurs différences.

-Bien, bien. Je disais cela comme ça. Je suis ravi de voir que vous me démentissiez avec tant de vigueur. J'espère qu'il en sera toujours ainsi, quant à la sécurité d'Harry.

Monsieur Malfoy fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Albus, mais ne démentit pas. Il salua enfin ce dernier, puis s'excusa, faisant remarquer qu'il lui fallait aller retrouver ses fils. Dumbledore regarda partir l'étrange trio puis sourit en murmurant « voilà qui s'annonce prometteur ».

Le soir, au moment de se coucher, Lucius parla à sa femme de sa rencontre inopinée avec le vieux sorcier et celle-ci serra des dents.

-S'il croit qu'il peut se moquer de nous et insinuer que nous avons honte d'avoir fait une telle décision, il se trompe. Lucius, il faut que nous lui prouvions qu'il a tort, et ce avant le début de l'année scolaire des garçons. Harry est notre fils et nous devons le montrer au monde entier. Nous ne l'avons pas adopté en vain !

-Narcissa…

-Non Lucius ! Je n'écouterai pas ce que tu as à dire là-dessus. Oui, peut-être que nous avons d'abord pensé à l'adopter à des fins personnelles, mais j'en ai marre de cacher que j'ai élevé deux enfants, que l'un d'eux ne peut même pas sortir parce que l'on a peur de la réaction des gens autour de lui lorsqu'ils sauront qu'il a été élevé par la grande et noble famille Malfoy. C'est mon fils, et je veux qu'il puisse être fier de le dire à voix haute !

Lucius ne répondit pas tout de suite, plongé dans ses pensées, et il embrassa finalement sa femme sur son front, la serrant fort contre son cœur tout en soufflant :

-Tu as raison ma chérie. Laissons leur dire ce qu'ils veulent, il est notre fils, peut-être pas biologiquement mais sentimentalement.

Dans le couloir, un petit garçon se tenait derrière la porte, un verre à la main, tandis qu'une goutte de sueur due à la chaleur estivale glissait le long de son front, passant sur sa cicatrice. Il retourna se coucher et chuchota à son frère qu'ils avaient les meilleurs parents du monde.

-Harry, Harry ! Regarde ! Le nouveau nimbus 2000 !

Les deux garçons se tenaient par la main, devant le magasin de Quidditch. Ils regardaient avec des yeux ronds les différents accessoires dont ils rêvaient depuis qu'ils savaient dire le mot « Quidditch ». Les courses scolaires avaient déjà été faîtes dans la matinée et il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le départ pour Poudlard. Monsieur et madame Malfoy les couvaient du regard, cette dernière dans les bras de son époux, et ils avaient décidé de passer l'après-midi à se promener dans les différentes rues, au mépris des regards des autres sorciers.

-Ouah ! C'est gigantesque ici, s'ébahissait toujours Harry.

Il regardait chaque magasin avec un tel air d'adoration dans les yeux que les deux adultes ne purent résister et offrirent aux enfants plusieurs cadeaux avant leur départ. Ils dévalisèrent presque Zonko, le magasin de confiserie, prenant de tout, eurent chacun leur exemplaire d'un roman très en vogue chez les jeunes sorciers de leur âge, et eurent même le droit de choisir chacun un animal de compagnie qu'ils pourraient emporter à Poudlard. Drago s'attardait beaucoup devant les serpents mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas autorisés à l'école, à son plus grand regret. Harry, lui, passait de cage en cage, cherchant l'animal qui l'attirerait le plus.

Il resta ébahi par une belle chouette blanche, au regard doux et noir qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il l'indiqua à ses parents et ceux-ci acceptèrent, bien que étonné de son choix puisqu'ils avaient déjà de nombreuses chouettes chez eux pour livrer le courrier. Drago avait finalement opté pour un chat tout complètement noir, excepté une de ses oreilles qui était blanche, et son regard qui était vairon, vert et d'un gris bleuté. Il l'indiqua à Harry et lui fit remarquer :

-Tu as vu ses yeux ? Un comme toi et un comme moi ! Comme ça, il sera un peu à nous deux.

-C'est gentil Drake. Tu pourras aussi utiliser ma chouette !

-Comment est-ce que tu vas l'appeler ?

Harry haussa les épaules, tira la langue, réfléchissant intensément, puis releva la tête :

-Hedwige ! Elle va s'appeler Hedwige. Comme la chouette du héros du bouquin qu'on vient d'acheter.

Ils sortirent du magasin avec les deux animaux et rencontrèrent à cet instant Crabe, Goyle et leurs familles qui se promenaient dans la rue. Les deux enfants furent surpris de trouver Harry avec la famille Malfoy et vinrent le voir, heureux.

-Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Harry? Harry Potter ?

Une sorcière blonde, vêtue de vert, s'était approchée, une plume à papote la suivant de près. Elle frappa dans ses mains avec entrain lorsqu'elle vit le garçon brun qui s'était instinctivement rapproché de Drago. Lorsqu'elle reconnut la famille Malfoy cependant, elle se raidit et hésita à faire un pas de plus. Lucius la regardait d'un air hautain.

-Madame Skeeter... Bonjour. Les garçons, dîtes bonjour s'il-vous-plait. Harry je ne t'ai pas appris à faire ton timide.

Drago s'effectua immédiatement, avec superbe, tout comme son père juste avant lui. Harry se fit plus humble mais, très convenablement, il s'inclina légèrement et se présenta.

-Bonjour madame. Je m'appelle Harry Malfoy, né Potter.

La journaliste hoqueta et s'empressa de faire noter tout cela à sa plume. Lucius plissa les yeux et ajouta, à son attention :

-Vous comprendrez que nos fils doivent être considérés comme il se doit, et que je n'apprécierai pas que vous « jacassiez » à leur sujet. Bien que Harry ne soit pas notre fils biologique, nous le considérons comme tel, et n'admettrons pas d'écart de ce côté.

-Vos fils ? Vous êtes conscient que votre fils adoptif est un, voir le, plus jeune sorcier connu au monde ! Et qu'il a survécu à… Votre maître, s'étrangla-t-elle presque sous le regard courroucé de l'homme.

Celui-ci s'avança d'un pas, et sortit légèrement sa baguette de sous sa cape.

-Skeeter… Je vous laisse faire votre article sans rien dire… Mais je n'admets pas que vous sous-entendiez de tels propos. Je ne pense pas avoir à vous rappeler que sans mon financement régulier, votre rubrique serait raillée de votre journal.

-Bien… Bien sûr ! Je ne faisais que remarquer que…

-Je sais ce que vous remarquez. Merci de vous « inquiéter » pour notre renommée, mais sommes parfaitement conscient de nos actes, et si nous ne l'avions pas recueillis le jour où il est devenu orphelin, cet enfant serait livré à lui-même, auprès de moldus fourbes et stupides.

Ils quittèrent assez rapidement après cela le chemin de traverse, et ainsi le petit attroupement qui s'était fait autour d'Harry. Ils rentrèrent au manoir Malfoy et envoyèrent les garçons poser leurs cadeaux dans leur chambre. Harry laissa sortir Hedwige, qui s'envola et se posa sur les poutres, au plafond de leur chambre, et Drago prit Falcon, c'est comme ça qu'il avait appelé son chat, dans ses bras. Il lui caressait la tête pensivement, en regardant son frère.

-Harry, souffla-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Pardon ?

Le brun se tourna vers lui et le regarda, incertain.

-Bah oui… Tout le monde semble t'aimer pour ce que tu as fait… Comment est-ce qu'ils vont réagir quand ils vont voir que tu es un Malfoy ?

-Je me fiche de comment ils peuvent réagir Drago. Je suis bien tel que je suis, et s'ils ne le comprennent pas, c'est qu'ils ne valent pas la peine d'être écoutés.

Drago sourit et Harry vint s'allonger à côté de lui, la queue du chat venant nonchalamment fouetter son torse. Les deux garçons fermèrent les yeux, et s'est endormis ainsi que les retrouvèrent leurs parents lorsqu'ils vinrent pour leur dire que le dîner allait être servi. Lucius décida de ne pas les réveiller, pour une fois, et remonta la couverture sur leur deux corps endormis. Il prit le chat et le reposa au sol malgré ses feulements de protestation.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry se réveilla avec une légère appréhension. C'était enfin le grand jour. Il tourna la tête vers le lit de son frère, et remarqua que celui-ci était déjà réveillé. Drago le regardait, laissant paraître légèrement sa crainte mais surtout son excitation. Il caressait Falcon qui ronronnait sur ses genoux.

-Tout va bien se passer Harry. Je serai là pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry reprit contenance et enferma ses expressions au fond de lui.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Drago. Un Malfoy n'a pas besoin de la condescendance de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Sauf quand ce quelqu'un d'autre est son frère, sourit le blond, nullement dupé par la fausse assurance de l'autre.

Harry sourit à son tour puis lui tira la langue avant de se lever d'un bond de son lit pour courir s'étaler sur Drago.

-Drake, tu vas souffrir le martyr si tu oses raconter que j'ai eu un peu peur avant la rentrée ! Je te jure que tu regretteras le jour où Père et Mère ont décidé de m'adopter !

Drago éclata de rire et se rendit, mains levées.

-Oui, oui Ô sérénissime grandeur ! Mais n'oublie pas que ça sera pareille de mon côté… Parce que moi aussi je ne suis pas tout à fait rassuré, forcément !

Passé cela, ils descendirent et se préparèrent.

La famille au grand complet se rendit sur le quai de la gare, y retrouvant celles de Crabbe et Goyle. Pansy aussi se trouvait là et courut vers Drago et Harry.

-Hey les garçons, coucou !

Elle aussi était amie avec les deux frères adoptifs. Ils saluèrent tous leurs parents et montèrent dans le train pour s'asseoir dans un wagon encore vide.

-Celui-là.

Harry indiqua un wagon tout à l'arrière du train, où ils pourraient être tranquilles et faire des bêtises sans se faire trop remarquer. Ils s'assirent tous ensemble, chahutant sans prendre garde aux préfets qui passaient pour leur dire de se calmer. Monsieur et madame Malfoy avaient suffisamment parlé de Poudlard à leur fils pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas de leurs actes et qu'ils aient hâte de découvrir les couloirs mythiques de l'école.

Quand une fillette en tenue débarqua dans le wagon et leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas vu un crapaud, qu'un garçon aurait perdu, le petit groupe éclata de rire. Harry pouffa et regarda avec dédain la brunette échevelée. Celle-ci laissa glisser son regard sur lui et s'arrêta, l'air choqué, sur son front. Il fronça les sourcils et elle ne rajouta rien mais se mordit la lèvre, comme si elle se retenait de justesse de commenter quelque chose.

Ils lui demandèrent de sortir sans ménagement et finirent de mettre leur uniforme. C'est-à-dire, mettre leur cape car ils portaient déjà tout auparavant, ne craignant pas le regard des moldus dans la gare. Ils descendirent du train lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta dans la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, et se rassemblèrent avec toutes les premières années, devant un homme immense avec une barbe.

-Papa nous en a parlé… C'est Hagrid, le garde-chasse !

Harry dévisagea l'homme que Drago pointait du doigt. L'adulte était souriant et attentif, contrairement à ce que lui avait dit son père adoptif. Cependant il fit la moue, vite désintéressé de cet être hideux.

-J'espère que tous les professeurs ne seront pas comme lui, siffla-t-il.

Ils embarquèrent dans les barques, puis s'entassèrent dans l'escalier, attendant qu'une vielle sorcière revienne. Elle leur avait parlé des différentes maisons et leur avait dit d'attendre en attendant que tout soit prêt pour les recevoir dans la grande salle. Harry sourit à Drago, se mettant ainsi de profil. Il entendit alors, à quelques pas de lui, un hoquet de surprise puis son prénom soufflé comme si c'était un mot sacré.

-Merlin ! C'est Harry Potter !

Harry se tourna vers le garçon qui avait dit cela. C'était un rouquin tout en longueur, trop grand pour ses vêtements trop vieux. Il le regarda de haut, la bouche plissée, déjà agacé à l'avance de cette renommée qu'il n'avait pas cherché à avoir.

-Et tu es…

-C'est certainement un Weasley, Harry, se moqua Drago à ses côtés. Tu as vu comment il est habillé et ses cheveux ?

Harry dévisagea le garçon qui était devenu rouge tomate. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et soupira.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça. Tomber sur un rouquin qui a certainement entendu parler de moi par ses parents comme si j'étais leur sauveur… Drago, j'espère qu'il ne cherchera pas à se coller à nous.

-Hey ! Je suis là je vous signale, s'offusqua le rouquin. Et j'ai un nom ! Je suis Ron Weasley.

-Oui, peut m'importe à vrai dire, balança Harry en se détournant car le professeur arrivait.

Elle fixa son regard un instant sur celui qui semblait être le centre de l'attention de tous les jeunes dans les escaliers. Un garçon bien habillé, aux cheveux assez courts mais pas assez pour cacher leur tendance à être indomptable malgré l'attention qui leur était clairement apporté. Elle eut un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'elle nota la cicatrice sur son front, mais se reprit bien bite en notant l'air hautain sur son visage.

-Le Choipeau vous attend.

Harry s'engagea alors dans l'immense salle aux côtés de son frère, l'air fier. Un chapeau était posé à l'autre extrémité. Ils s'avancèrent et furent appelés les uns après les autres. Drago passa avant lui et fut directement envoyer à Serpentard. Il sourit et fit un clin d'œil au brun, puis, passant à côté de lui, lui chuchota :

-A tout de suite !

Le rouquin alla chez Gryffondor. Quand vint enfin son tour, Harry perçut des murmures agaçants passant entre les tables, à la vue de sa cicatrice et du nom par lequel l'avait appelé le professeur « Harry Potter Malfoy ». Il soupira, s'avança et s'assit.

« Mmm… Intéressant, siffla la voix magique dans son oreille. Tu as beaucoup de potentiel jeune homme !

-Vous ne pourriez pas plutôt m'envoyer directement à Serpentard plutôt que de discuter ?

-Pourquoi es-tu si sûr que c'est à Serpentard que je vais t'envoyer ? »

Harry ricana et grinça :

« Je ne suis certainement pas un Poufsouffle ni un Serdaigle, et encore moins un Gryffondor !

-En es-tu si sûr ? Tu es courageux, semble fidèle à ce que tu considères comme important, curieux et aimant le pouvoir… Tu as multiple qualités et des défauts…

-Aller, décide-toi une fois pour toute, pour que je rejoigne mon frère !

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu le retrouverais… Gryffondor ! »

Le cri du chapeau fit sursauter Harry, pas tant pour son niveau sonore, que pour le coup de couteau qu'il eut l'impression de recevoir en pleine poitrine.

-Non… Non, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

Il se tourna vers madame McGonagall et écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Comme s'il était dans le brouillard, il se leva en tremblant, et chercha du regard Drago. Il découvrit les yeux de celui-ci fixés sur lui, l'air blessé, et presque dégouté. Il retint un cri de rage –sa fierté lui interdisait de se rentre encore plus misérable– et se dirigea donc vers la table opposée au blond. Il dut s'asseoir à côté du jeune Weasley, mais passa tout le temps que dura le repas le regard rivé sur son frère adoptif, la tête haute mais l'assiette vide, ne désirant pas engager la discussion avec d'autres gens.

-Non, monsieur Potter, vous ne pouvez pas changer de maison, s'offusqua la directrice de Gryffondor, le soir même, dans un coin de la salle commune.

-Mais madame, il y a du avoir une erreur ! Je ne peux pas être ici !

-Et bien apparemment si, nota-t-elle sarcastiquement avant de se détourner et de quitter la pièce sans plus discuter.

Harry se retint de donner un coup de poing dans le mur à côté de lui, un homme sur la peinture avoisinante le regardant avec suspicion. De plus ce n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy de perdre son sang-froid. Harry ignora l'homme, et s'enfuit dans la direction qu'avaient prise les Serpentard après le dîner. Heureusement pour lui, il trouva Drago adossé à un mur, près de l'entrée des cachots de Severus.

-Drake !

Drago redressa vivement la tête et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Harry ? Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça ici ! On est plus des gamins !

Le regard d'Harry devint alors froid et Drago se sentit mal d'avoir été aussi méchant avec son frère adoptif. Il fit une moue désolée puis enchaîna :

-Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi tu es allé à Gryffondor ? Ça va être tellement compliqué maintenant…

-Je n'en sais rien… Je lui ai pourtant demandé de me mettre à Serpentard ! Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter !

-Tu ne comprends pas Harry ! Père va être furieux lorsqu'il va l'apprendre ! Et nous ne pourrons plus nous voir, ni nous parler souvent…

-Pourquoi ? Je suis toujours ton frère ! Pourquoi on ne se parlerait plus, ou ne se verrait plus ?

Drago ne répondit pas mais secoua la tête avec un soupire. Il se détourna, s'arrêta un instant, chuchota un « désolé » à peine audible, et disparut au détour du couloir.

Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur à côté de lui, laissant ses sentiments prendre enfin légèrement le dessus.

-Monsieur Potter Malfoy, veuillez vous lever et venir me rejoindre dans mon office s'il-vous-plait.

Harry se releva en reconnaissant la voix de Severus, et courut se réfugier dans ses capes noires. L'homme se raidit un instant, mais la seconde suivante, il enroulait ses bras autour des frêles épaules de l'enfant et le réconfortait. Rogue fit entrer Harry dans sa salle de classe et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Calme-toi Harry, cela ne sert à rien de se mettre dans un tel état. Crois moi, j'ai connu la même situation et…

Harry redressa soudain son visage étonné et dévisagea Rogue, à la recherche d'une réponse sur ce visage cireux.

-Vous avez connu la même situation ? Comment ça ?

-J'avais… Une très bonne amie avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Mais elle est allée à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard…

-Oh…

Harry regardait Severus avec un regard nouveau. Le parrain de son frère adoptif avait donc vécu la même chose que lui…

-Et comment ça s'est arrangé ?

Le professeur détourna le regard, s'approcha de son bureau et soupira.

-Au début, on a dû apprendre à faire fi de ces différences… Et ça s'est à peu près arranger. Mais il est vrai que ça nous a quand même énormément éloignés…

-Qui est-ce ? Je ne vous ai jamais entendu la mentionner, et je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais rencontré.

Severus secoua la tête, comme pour chasser un mauvais souvenir.

-Ça n'a plus d'importance. Elle n'est plus là…

-Oh, Harry baissa la tête, pardon.

Severus reprit un regard froid et commenta :

-Un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas il me semble. Arrêtez donc de vous affliger pour des choses sans importance et montrez-vous comme le Serpentard que vous êtes au fond de vous, malgré cette… Erreur mal venue.

Harry se redressa donc et reprit une expression digne.

-Bien. Maintenant rentrez dans votre maison et faîtes honneur à votre nom. N'écoutez pas ces idiots et méprisez-les s'il le faut.

-Bien professeur. Bonne soirée professeur.

Severus regarda l'enfant repartir dignement, se sentant gêné d'être aussi froid avec un enfant qui ne demandait que du soutien. Mais ce contact n'aurait pas été bon pour lui et il ne l'aurait pas compris. D'ailleurs son éducation chez les Malfoy avait vite repris le dessus et Rogue était prêt à parier que s'il avait été plus attentionné envers le garçon, celui-ci en aurait été tout autant offusqué que par son rejet.

Harry repartit donc, plus rassuré qu'auparavant. Il rentra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et s'installa dans un coin après avoir récupéré dans sa malle un livre qu'il avait emporté. Quelques instants plus tard quelqu'un vint interrompre sa lecture, mettant ainsi sa patience à rude épreuve.

-T'es Harry Potter, non ?

Harry ne releva même pas la tête et ricana.

-Si tu oses encore une fois me parler comme si nous étions des semblables il t'en coûtera très cher.

-Mais…

Le brun releva la tête et vit un garçon rondouillet, l'air terriblement gêné.

-Je suis désolé, je…

-Je m'appelle Harry Malfoy… Né Potter, à la rigueur. Mais ce nom ne m'est relié que génétiquement. Je ne suis pas un Potter en mon fort intérieur.

-Malfoy, couina le garçon face à lui. Je pensais avoir mal entendu tout à l'heure. Comment…

Harry soupira mais prit la peine d'expliquer, assez fort pour que tous les gens dans la salle, qui s'étaient tournés vers eux, l'entendent :

-J'ai été élevé par la noble famille des Malfoy, que je considère depuis toujours comme mon unique famille, et je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on me parle d'un passé qui n'est pas le mien.

-C'est le tien, quoi que tu en dises, grommela une voix devant la cheminée.

Harry remarqua le rouquin de tout à l'heure et arqua un sourcil :

-Tu es le Weasley c'est ça ?

-Ron. Et tu ferais bien de te faire plus discret. Je te ferai remarquer que quoi que tu en dises, le Choipeau t'a mis avec nous chez les Gryffondors pour une certaine raison… Et ce n'est certainement pas parce que tu as grandi chez les Malfoy !


End file.
